Not using full power
by brokenHealer
Summary: This story takes place in an AU after the second round of the Cell games. Serene has stepped up to face of against Cell, he accepted her challenge. Though to Cell surprise, she's quite stronger than most humans her faced against. Serene demands for another battle, as Cell claims in their previous one he wasn't using his full power.


Hello there, it's brokenHealer once again

I appreciate those who follow me and read my stories. I'm glad to see that other people enjoy what I write. I am writing the next chapter for Trusting an Icejin. Though as I write things up I seem to think about stories that involves other people's characters.

well this one-shot goes out to my friend Taliah-ishtar. Of her OC with Cell, kind of a small scenario I could see playing out as I read Serene's biography

hope you guys enjoy this story

Serene belongs to Taliah-ishtar

Cell belongs to Akira Toriyama

I only own the write up of this story

* * *

Cell stood along the ground where the arena of the Cell Games use to be until he destroyed it. Thinking of the events that took up all up until now. He was expecting the half breed, known as Gohan to be as stronger Goku said to be though the bio-android's expectations were let down. Though it seemed another had took his place. "Serene." He muttered the name of the human girl that he battled against. He surprised that a human like her was able to par up on his level. He was quite impressed with this, he thought all humans on this planet were weak, though it seemed he underestimated the humans as well, or it was just a rare case that he was able to find a challenger that was strong as she was.

Cell was cut out of his thoughts when he felt a familiar powerlevel headed his way. His magenta eyes averted toward the direction towards the power, seeing the raven haired girl headed towards him. "Hey Cell!" She shouted as she descended towards the ground, landing right in front of him. "Our fight isn't just over yet, I want a rematch." She demanded staring up at the tall fighter as determination burned in her blue eyes.

The green male only smirked at her statement. "I do admit that you are a strong human. I'm surprised that you even managed to survive this far as the others don't seem to last long against me. Though you haven't fought me at my fullest extent. I would crush you immensely with my full on power if that's what your wishing for." Cell spoke confidently, though the girl did seem to be stronger than Goku's son. He would hate to kill of a fighter that was a worthy opponent, then she would be in the way of his plans to eliminate the earth Saiyan. As it seems she could be the only human this strong, he wouldn't be able to find any other human like this again. So he would refrain from killing her, for now at least.

"You weren't using all of your strength in our battle then, well I'm curious to see how strong you really are." A small grin seemed to pull into the girl's lips. She got onto her fighting stands, preparing for the rematch she anticipated. Cell just merely chuckled, seeing she was preparing for a fight that wasn't going to happen any time soon. "Your request for a rematch has been declined, my dear." He spoke out to her. The followed up by the girl giving him a questioning look. "Why not? I held my ground in first match?" She didn't understand why the tall fighter would deny such a request. He was built for battle, built to fight but wasn't expecting this to be his answer.

"You're the only human that could hold your ground against me, and I like that. I don't want to end your life just yet." He filled the girl's curiosity with his answer. He wanted to keep her around and spare against her from time to time, facing off against her occasionally, till he got bored with her, that when he'll demolish the raven haired girl for good. "I think I'll keep you for a while longer." Cell stated. Serene liked her opponent in strength, but she didn't like his attitude at all. "Your overconfidence will be your downfall Cell." She spoke sharply. "If I could fight against you at the tournament, I can take you on while you use your full power." The tall male found her confidence to be utterly foolish and complete nonsense.

"Your speaking to what was known to be the ultimate weapon that was creation by man. Fighting you with full power would take to long to end you. Though I am honored that you want to see it." Cell didn''t see any point in doing that now at all. "Though don't worry, you'll the taste of my power soon before you know it." Serene muttered a few words of frustation under her breathe, feeling like she wasn't being takened seriously, even after the battle. " We'll she about that." Serene glared up at him with fire in her eyes before she turned to leave him


End file.
